warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sturnn
of Lorn V]] General Sturnn is the upstanding Lord General of the Imperial Guard's 412th Cadian Shock Trooper Regiment who commanded the Imperial campaign on the Ice World of Lorn V. History Lord General Sturnn of the 412th Cadian Shock Troops Regiment made a special appeal to the Lord Castellan of Cadia to include several groups of Kasrkin in his command. After much consideration, this rare request was granted, based strongly upon Sturnn's battle honours and superlative record as an Imperial Guard officer. A born leader and formidable fighter, Sturnn believed that the true duty of the Imperial Guard was to die standing and fighting against the Imperium's foes. The General was admired by his fellow officers for his incredible bravery -- Sturnn often went into battle directly alongside his troops, an uncommon trait in many men of his exalted rank. It was the General's preference to assign squads of Kasrkin as his bodyguard. This was a role the Kasrkin deemed fitting, for Sturnn was so often to be found at the heart of the most furious battle. Sturnn's orders were to proceed to the Ice World of Lorn V and recover a fallen Imperator-class Battle Titan bearing the name Dominatus. Once a world governed by the Imperium of Man, Lorn V had been invaded and laid waste by two inimical forces. The first of these was the Chaos Space Marine warband known as "The Blood Legion", commanded by Lord Crull, a savage Chaos Champion. The second group of invaders consisted of an Ork WAAAGH! led by a massive Warboss named Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter. Together, these two forces dominated much of the planet, each battling against the other in a savage conflict. However, when the 412th Cadian Shock Troopers Regiment arrived on Lorn V, Lord Crull and Gorgutz ended the fighting between their forces and forged a rough and uneasy alliance against their common foes. Soon after his arrival at the former capital city of Talorn, General Sturnn learned that another challenger for control of the planet had appeared -- the Eldar, guided by the devious Farseer Taldeer. Faced with constant attacks from the Orks and Chaos Space Marines, Sturnn and Taldeer reluctantly chose to work together in order to survive. With the timely support of Taldeer's Eldar Aspect Warriors, Sturnn drove the Orks and Chaos Space Marines back in a series of blitzing advances. Imperial records remain not entirely clear about the details of Sturnn's campaign on Lorn V, but all agree that without the Kasrkin, no victory would have been possible. Time and again, the Kasrkin were sent forward into the vanguard of the Imperial Guard assault, and time and again, the foe was sent reeling back—but at a mounting cost. Casualties amongst the Kasrkin were staggering, especially in the decisive conflict to secure the Titan. The Kasrkin's superior firepower and training counted for naught against a tide of inhuman horrors springing forth from beneath the planet’s frozen surface. This final assault pitted merciless aliens against Kasrkin discipline -- and the discipline held the line. The few survivors of Lorn V tell a grim tale. According to these after-action reports, General Sturnn and his men were betrayed by the Eldar in the end and cut down in a hail of shuriken fire. The Farseer's deceit cost the Imperial Guard forces dearly -- the 412th Cadian Shock Troopers Regiment was driven from the planet and the Titan declared lost. To this day, the banner of the 412th bears a black ribbon to mark this defeat. Wargear Lord General Sturnn wields a pair of ornate Lightning Claws, one of which also doubles as a Storm Bolter. Sturnn also carries an ornately crafted Laspistol that he uses for field executions. He is accompanied by an unnamed Commissar, who provides counsel on pressing matters and often relays the General's orders to the men of the regiment along with giving rousing speeches to rally their fighting spirit, or terrify them into following orders. Trivia In the Imperial Guard's campaign of Dawn of War II: Retribution, it is possible to acquire an armour named Shield of Sturnn -- a suit of armour that belonged to General Sturnn of the 412th Cadian, who heroically led his Regiment to recover the fallen Imperator Titan Dominatus on the planet Lorn V. How the Blood Ravens Chapter acquired this piece of wargear that is named after the Lord General is unknown. Sources *''Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War: Tempest'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto Category:S Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games